


Nothing is Ever Impossible

by overunderachiever



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arcades, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, I made DIAGRAMS, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trips, a combination of 10 different soulmate au tropes, its more rivals but yeah, rated teen purely because knowing me there will be swearing, so much planning went into this lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overunderachiever/pseuds/overunderachiever
Summary: There are ten known ways a pair of soulmates can be linked together. And it usually is just that - a pair. Sets of three are rare, four is abnormal, five would be...well a set of five soulmates is impossible.Or is it?.....In which the author saw the prompt "pick your favourite soulmate au tropes and combine them" and decided to go apeshit. Every pair in a ship of five people is a different trope, and one summer they all decide to find each other. I have no regrets.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides)
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872199
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> No longer on hiatus!

There were ten different ways people were marked out as being soulmates. Some of them were physical marks on the skin: a compass that always pointed towards them, their name, the first words they would say to you, a timer counting down until you would meet them, a unique mark you would share. Some of them were more intangible links: feel their emotions, hear the music they listen to, share dreams, a red string tying your hands together, or any letter you sent, no matter the format, would always reach them.

Logan, it seemed, had three of them.

The first one to appear had been the mark on his left wrist - an anatomically correct heart in varying shades of blue. It had been there for as long as he could remember, so of course it was only natural that he assumed he had one soulmate, like normal, for the first six years of his life.

Then the compass appeared on his right wrist. The circle with north/south/east/west on it would always spin to remain orientated correctly, no matter how Logan moved, while the needle pointed to where his soulmate was, always somewhere roughly North-East.

His parents had been shocked when he told them, and a little unnerved, but it wasn't so uncommon to have two soulmates and they got used to it eventually. Logan himself didn't think it particularly odd, in fact it rather made sense. He wasn't really sure how to articulate it but two felt more right than one, even if it didn't feel _completely_ right.

He was twelve when the foreign emotions started creeping in, but it took Logan an embarrassingly long time to realise they were coming from another soulmate and weren't just early teenage angst.

His parents however refused to believe it was anything but that. "Two soulmates is rare enough" they said, "three is practically unheard of" they said, "its just teen hormones darling, you'll understand when you're older" they said. Logan very quickly gave up trying to explain that sudden bursts of frustration when he was just relaxing in his room were absolutely not normal, and decided he would have to just deal with having a third soulmate on his own.

As Logan got older, and that particular soul-bond got stronger, he was more and more easily able to distinguish between his own emotions and the ones from his soulmate, and even able to push specific ones at them when they were feeling particularly angry or frustrated or self-loathing. It was difficult because Logan had never really been one for expressing emotion, preferring to just acknowledge that he was experiencing a _feeling_ and move on with his life. But the more he tried, the easier it became. And soon his soulmate was doing the same thing for him.

When Logan was overly stressed or upset or frustrated that people wouldn't listen to him, that soulmate was always there to push calmer feelings to him, and often give him the oddly specific feeling that he was allowed to take time to look after himself.

But Logan didn't have three soulmates, he had four. And it happened that the first one he met was the last one he knew about.

~~*~~


	2. Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan Croft and Roman Prince have been rivals as long as they've known each other. They fight at every opportunity, sometimes getting really quite hurtful. Because of this, they generally try to avoid each other at all times, but The Universe has other ideas. Logan finds he doesn't mind so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally started this story!!! Its owns so much of my heart tbh

Logan Croft glared across the classroom. Roman Prince glared back with equal distaste.

Logan had been seriously hoping this year maybe, just _maybe_ , he wouldn't have to deal with Roman's obnoxious presence in so many classes, but no such luck. It was now the last class of the day and they'd shared every. Single. One.

He was aware the teacher was starting the lesson, and he really didn't want to miss any information, but he also didn't want to loose the staring contest with Roman by turning away. Of course, he knew there was no "winning" or "loosing" in an unofficial competition without any predefined rules and which one of the participants was probably unaware of, but Logan still wanted to _win_.

It was perhaps an illogical and overly emotional reaction to what was (supposedly) just a trivial rivalry between classmates, but Roman's constant theatrics were so _annoying_ Logan couldn't help but get riled up. Every lesson one of them would make a point about something, every lesson the other would object, and every lesson it would spark an argument that could progress from petty corrections to personal attacks if the teacher wasn't able to shut them down.

That had been the story all through freshman year, and evidently no-one in charge of timetabling had the common sense to put them in separate classes this year.

\-----

"Oh _must_ you make everything about you all the damn time?"

Roman scoffed. "That's rich coming from you, Pocket Protector! You're the one who interrupted me, inserting your opinion where it wasn't wanted!"

Logan folded his arms glaring daggers down at the pompous theatre kid in front of him. Their argument had started in class, though Logan could hardly remember what it was about at this point, and though the teacher had managed to get them to stop talking long enough to end the lesson, it had only paused their fighting. Now they stood in the corridor by their lockers (seriously who'd thought it was a good idea to put Logan Croft and Roman Prince's lockers side by side?) long after most people had already left to go home, still arguing.

"What's the problem, _Prince_ ," Logan spat the name with far more venom than was necessary, "cant face being wrong? Is your ego really that fragile?"

"You know what _Croft_ , you're just unable to accept the fact that no-one actually likes you! You with your facts and rules! You're dull and annoying and will probably burn out in a few years time when being incapable of social interactions and only performing well in exams is no longer a good thing! And for your information," Roman sniffed, "my ego is only as fragile as yours, but at least _I_ have friends in spite of it!"

Roman suddenly turned on his heel and strutted very quickly down the corridor and towards the exit and Logan was left reeling. He wouldn't have been able to think of a retort even if he'd had time.

The vitriol with which Roman had spoken unsettled him. Their arguments didn't usually get to vicious, or so personal. He wondered why Roman's words hit so hard as they did.

\-----

Logan was still thinking about their argument when he got home. Why did Roman always bother him so much? He was just some random student with a talent for acting and the ego and flair for the dramatics that came with that.

Okay so maybe he was more than that. To be honest, with the number of times they'd ended up in the same group for a project, or had run into each other outside of school, or that one time they got stuck in a lift, Logan had noticed Roman was actually surprisingly dedicated, and could be really quite caring when he needed to be. Other than his tendency to oppose Logan's every decision, there wasn't much Logan disliked about him. He was rather charming at times - that was probably why he was so popular - and certainly handsome, with a lovely singing voice-

_Wait. Handsome? Charming? Why did he-_

_Oh._

_Of course._

_Well that's inconvenient._

Perhaps _that's inconvenient_ was an odd reaction for one to have when one has just realised they have a crush on their rival, but it was either that or freaking out and Logan had homework to do so he decided to skip the first four stages of grief and head straight for acceptance.

Unsurprisingly, this didn't work.

Eventually, Logan gave up trying to concentrate on his homework and gave in to the temptation to brood. After considering all his options (there weren't many), and getting distracted several times by thinking about Roman's smile, or that one time he'd said Logan's glasses suited him, he decided the best outcome would be for the crush to go away.

(Of course, the best outcome was to end up dating him but a. they weren't soulmates and Roman seemed like the sort to care about that, b. Logan already had three soulmates, and c. there wasn't a figurative snowball's chance in hell that Roman would ever like him back. Therefore, Hope it Goes Away was the best plan.)

After even more thinking (and more gazing out the window in what would have been a dreamy fashion if Logan did things like that), he eventually had a plan for how to achieve this:

  1. Distance myself from him so I think about him less and thus get over this infatuation
  2. Refrain from being unnecessarily insulting in arguments (thinking I have realised some of the things I have said may have been somewhat hurtful)
  3. Achieve the above while also not acting any different from normal to avoid anyone (especially Roman) noticing something is amiss.



It was a fairly foolproof plan, if Logan did say so himself.

\-----

Apparently, a plan that involves distancing oneself from another person only works when the Universe doesn't have a baffling sense of humour that means it pushes you together even more.

So there Logan was, stranded at school because a car accident meant his mom was stuck in traffic, waiting under the shelter by the school doors with only Roman Prince for company. On any other day, Logan would just have walked as he didn't live all that far, but that was the other problem. It was pouring with rain.

About half an hour ago, Roman had asked if Logan was stranded because of the car crash too, and Logan had stiffly replied in the affirmative. Roman then surprised Logan by offering him a lift, but Logan had declined. It was too out the way, and he was sure his mother wouldn't be too long.

Now a car was rolling in through the school gates and Logan was nursing an unpleasant feeling of disappointment that Roman was about to leave. Roman opened his umbrella and made to leave but paused, and turned back.

"Don't you sometimes walk, specs?"

"I do, though as you may have noticed it is raining rather heavily and I have neither a raincoat nor an umbrella."

Roman barely paused. "You could use mine," he said, holding out his own umbrella.

Logan's brain ceased to function at that. Roman's expression was so open, holding genuine kindness. There was no hint of mockery or pity. He just stood there, umbrella outstretched like a peace offering, and genuine kindness in his eyes.

In a slight daze, Logan reached out to take the umbrella. "Oh. Um...Thank you. I-"

"Its no problem," Roman smiled, "see you tomorrow." Then he turned and dashed through the rain to the waiting car and was gone.

It was quite a long time before Logan stopped staring into space, texted his mom, and headed home. Thoughts swirled around his head the whole time he walked through the rain, but only one was clear enough for him to understand.

_Fuck_.

\-----

After the incident in the rain, the two of them seemed to have come to truce. They still clashed frequently, but their arguments never got as vicious as they used to, and didn't last nearly as long either. They were on shaky ground but it definitely felt like an achievement.

Logan still noticed the abnormal number of times he and Roman would end up at the same place at the same time, or in the same predicament. The time at the arcade was the strangest because it wasn't the first time that had happened - though the outcome was different.

The first time had been within the first few months of freshman year. The two of them had both happened to be meeting other friends at the arcade, and both their friends had bailed at the last minute. That time, they had looked at each other with disgust and gone home.

The second time there was no disgust. Roman had greeted him, they both complained about their friends not showing up, and then Logan did something that surprised himself perhaps more than it did Roman.

"As we are both here we could...go round together? Just so we haven't wasted our time, of course."

He expected Roman to laugh him off or, worse, to politely turn him down (the later would be worse because it wouldn't give Logan any reason to dislike him and potentially shake his _feelings_ ) but instead Roman declared it was a brilliant idea, took his arm, and dragged him off to buy tokens for the machines.

That evening was the most fun Logan had in years.

They got way too competitive about every game, loud and boisterous (particularly on Roman's part), and probably annoyed every person in the entire arcade. But it was when they moved on to collaborative games that the fun really began. Even machines with built in faults were no match for the raw power of Logan Croft and Roman Prince working _together_.

Several hours later, flush faced and panting slightly with voices cracked from shouting, they finally dragged themselves away and collapsed on the steps outside the arcade to divide up their winnings. It didn't amount to much, but the sizeable pile of coins was about half what they had paid, so it was quite the success.

Roman laughed at something and Logan made the mistake of looking up. And suddenly he could imagine what love felt like.

He was just so beautiful. The light streaming out of the arcade highlighted his cheekbones and the softness of his hair. His smile light up his face with such genuine happiness that it unnerved Logan slightly to think he’d never seen him so happy.

His heart threatened to beat out of his chest at the knowledge that it was him that made him smile so.

Yes, the universe had a habit of pushing Logan Croft and Roman Prince together. With the number of times people said soulmates were drawn to one another, you would have thought one of them would have worked it out.

~~*~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go! I hope you liked it!
> 
> I'm going to try to keep chapters about this length (so fairly short) so it's not so heavy as my other fic, but updates may still be a bit sporadic depending on how much time I have

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Heres my [Tumblr](https://overunderachiever.tumblr.com) just in case


End file.
